


The Journey

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Danny is always about the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 8 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was a photo prompt. You can see the photo [here](http://chickensmoothie.deviantart.com/art/Toga-Parade-09-114063235?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aphotography%2Fstreet%20Surf&qo=92).

“So then this guy in a toga jumped off the stage and into the crowd--”

“Danny, you’re supposed to be telling me about getting tasered,” Steve interrupted.

Danny glared at him. “I’m getting there but first you have to know the set up.”

Steve sighed heavily.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked. I warned you it was a long story but you still wanted to know.”

Steve rolled over to face Danny. “So far all you've talked about is your sister sneaking out to go to a Halloween party at some college in Hoboken. I don’t see what that has to do with anything. Unless Julius Caesar was the one who tasered you?”

“No he wasn’t, but he did knock over the guy who...” Danny trailed off. “No. You know what? You don’t want to hear it so I’m not going to tell it. Long story short, I got tasered and it wasn’t pleasant.”

Danny flopped over with a huff, his back to Steve, but before Steve could say anything he shot back up and pointed at him. “And you know what? The next time you want to tell me all about your epic napalm-loving treks through the jungles of Afghanistan I don’t want to hear it.”

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Seriously Danno? The jungles of Afghanistan? Napalm? You obviously don’t listen to me anyway. My life was nothing like Apocalypse Now.”

“Whatever,” Danny said flapping his hand dismissively before laying back down.

Steve frowned at Danny’s stiff back. He really was upset. Steve hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, he just hadn’t realized that the important part of the story was about Danny’s little sister and not the tasering. Sometimes he was so focused on the endgame that he forgot that for Danny the journey was everything.

Steve hesitantly scooted closer to Danny and reached out to lay a hand on his arm. When Danny didn’t object to the touch, Steve wrapped his arm around him. “I’m sorry.”

Danny relaxed fractionally, enough for Steve to pull him back against his chest. “So tell me about Marie and the frat party.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Danny said in a dull voice. “It’s not a big deal. I got caught in a brawl. The cops mistook me for one of the drunk college kids and tased me.”

Steve slid his hand down over Danny’s. “I still want to hear about Marie. What did you do when you finally found her?”

“You really want to know?” Danny asked quietly.

“Yes,” Steve replied. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Danny’s neck. “I like hearing about your family.”

Danny must have heard the wistful note that Steve tried to smother because he turned around and looked straight into Steve’s eyes. “Oh babe, they’re your family too. They certainly consider you family. Did I tell you how my mom told me not to mess it up with you? That she’d take your side...”

Steve smiled and settled in for the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Our word count was up to 500 and I wish I'd had just a little bit more but I like the results anyway. I didn't end up winning but Runner-Up is pretty good. :D


End file.
